lost Memory
by PackRed
Summary: When a 17 year old boy loses his memory and try to gain it back while having dreams about his old memory but he met a couple people and help him to regain them. WARNING MAY CONTAIN LEMON OR FOUL LANGUAGE.


**Author's Note: Hey you guys this my first story I hope you guys might like it.**

**Summary: **When a Red Wolf a human from Earth who is try to recover his memory when he appeared in minecraft as he try to survive he make a couple of friend along the way.

**(Action)= Is bold **

_(sound)= Sound is slanted._

_**(thought)= Thought is bold and slanted**_

(speak)= Speak isn't.

ok you guys.

_**Chapter 1: What Happen Where I'm I?**_

**Red Wolf is my OC.**

**Physical Appearance: **He age is 17 years is wear naturally fade black jeans with a dark red shirt with a has a black wings on his back and wear a black trench coat with a red trim. He also has a tattoo on across his shoulder that has (never forget) on it. He is tan with short mohawk with the side kind of shaved. He is 6"1 and has more chest is big while the rest is normal for a teenager had a 4 pack and weighs about 170-180 pound.

**Personality: **He is quiet and but brave and he like to lift a bit but can run. He keep try until the end and doesn't care if he risk his life. He also like to do extreme things like climbing cliff to jump of them with free will. He keep a serious face but know how to have fun. He also protect anything important to and him risking his own life to keep it safe no matter what.

Also he has a husky voice OK.

**NOW THAT YOU KNOW HIM LET START THIS STORY YEAH!**

_(Agghh)_ Man my head where in the hell am I!? What is this? _**(see that he was on sand but not normal sand it was blocky)**_

What in the fuck? _**(look around and realize that everything is blocky the tree, dirt, even the cow in the distance)**_Where I'm I! _**(what the hell man... ok think what happen …. wait a min why can't I remember anything?)**_ Man this weird. **(put hand on his head)**_ (clank!)_ OW! What the hell? **(looks at his right hand)** What in the world why is my arm made out of metal? **(looks at his body)** What my left leg is made out of metal. _**(notices that there is some stuff near him)**_ **(GRABS THE STUFF)** So there a black and red backpack and inside a 2 book, notes, a mp3, some apples, some coal, some bench, some wool, some ink and feathers, and lastly a wooden axe. OK so this is what i have to cope with... wait a mp3 what a mp3 doing in a bag? Whatever let see what in this books **(open one of the books with no title) **ok... nothing **(looks in the other that guide to MINECRAFTIA) **Minecraft? **(open book and start reading) **

"**Page 1 INTRO"** Welcome to Minecraftia where you have to survive in a world of made of blocks, mysteries animal, hidden secrets, and much more.

"**Page 2 BASIC" **Listen up in this world you can destroy and create anything here to your heart content like in the following **" A house/base, Tools, etc."** Now heres a tip **" You can punch tree to get wood that includes dirt, sand, and etc."**

"**Page 3 CRAFTING" **Crafting is easy to make anything a craft box will pop out in front of you on command. **"Once that happen you can make anything but requires you to have the item to craft tools, weapons, armor, and food. "** **(most items stack in 64 some items are 16 and some just 1) **Now that you know this you can do learned the basic stuff to survive and I wish you luck adventure.

(If you need more help like more crafting tips or info look through the book is has mostly everything you need.)

**(closes book) **At least I know what going on here. Man but why? Whatever it going to get dark and if have to find so place to live or take shelter at least. first thing let get so wood **(goes to the nearest tree) **well here goes nothing **(starts punching the wood and it breaks) **wow it does work **(several minute later)** I think i gone overboard. _**(I mean i have like 2 stacks of wood) **_Now time to craft **(a 2x2 grid put up)** now to place the wood and get planks? Ok now that i have enough wood let start building**(start building a small house)** not shabby for a first time home **(goes in and close the door)** small but just for right but now to down crafting table **(start try to build tools for the while reading the book)**So I have a bed couple of apples and a mp3. **(lays on bed)**Wow never know this would happen to me. But the thing that I'm worried about is who am I? … Wait a minute I still haven't look at the note.**(start looking in the backpack and finds the note and start to read it said) **_**(TO RED WOLF: Red if you find this please remember to never give up and survive man ok you're strong and capable to handle the situation you're in ok.**_

_**Sincerely - P W**_

What in the world?! … So my name Red Wolf. I'll take but my question is why... Why me

**Thank you if you read the story it my first so i hope you like it and if you want me to do something improve on please PM and look what I can do to improve. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
